


Blonde

by Blaise



Category: The Obsidian Towers
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 15:52:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3139991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blaise/pseuds/Blaise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was blonde.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blonde

He was blonde.

He wasn't blonde like the straw the stable boy shoveled to the horses, nor was he blonde like the delicate gold threads Mistress Ellion wove into sprawling tapestries. This boy was blonde like the sunbeams that pierced the forest's cover, this boy was blonde like the sand of the sun-bleached beaches of the Western Coast that Letis would dig their feet into if only to feel the warmth of the sun as it showed itself on Erandär.

Elves this blonde didn't belong in the forests of Ellion. Elves this blonde were part of house Cosmos, elves this blonde were their family's fated rivals and elves this blonde had no reason to make their heart beat so.

He was blonde like a curse on Letis' heart, blonde like the promise of a thousand heartbreaks.

There was the sun in his hair and his heart and his eyes, there was the sun in the way he spoke Letis' name and in the way he kissed. There was the sun in the way he smiled, in the way he held Letis' hand, in the way he ran his fingers through their hair.

He was blonde like the sun at the heart of Letis' orbit.

Where Cosmos' skin was clear Letis' was mottled with Freckles, where Cosmos' eyes shone like liquid gold Letis' were dull like the reeds of a marsh. Where Cosmos' hair was the sun, Letis' was the rust on the handle of an old spoon.

To Letis, Cosmos was warmth, safety, love and friendship.

To Letis, Cosmos was a past that was lost forever.

As they stared at the Tabard marked by a smiling sun, Letis tried to remember a smile that was like the sun, eyes like liquid gold and a kindness that filled Letis' heart to bursting. But they couldn't.

They couldn't remember.


End file.
